


Unexpected Family

by Ashunera



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashunera/pseuds/Ashunera
Summary: A comic
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki & Marth, Chiki | Tiki & Sheeda | Caeda, Marth/Sheeda | Caeda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Unexpected Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaHoolianGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry that this took so long!


End file.
